


California Harry

by Devodog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Supernatural Elements, explicit - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, no magic, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: Loosely based on the Eagles, "Hotel California".  Harry is the youngest billionaire of the century.  He came out to his friends at the end of university.  The news wasn't well received.  Looking for a fresh start, Harry decided to leave Michigan and head to the west coast, taking in the sights as he went.  After a particularly long day of driving, Harry had to stop for the night.  Snape was there to greet him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Snarry world. I really love the May/December pairings. Since this is inspired by and loosely based on "Hotel California", each verse will be a chapter. I am slow at updates, as my motivation waxes and wanes, but it should be complete by the end of the year. Most likely sooner. As always, I would love to have a beta. My dyslexia can get away from me at times so and extra set of eyes would be most appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. -DD
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. The characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I just play with them.

Harry had been on the road for about a week. He figured he would take in the sights as he went. He was in no hurry and there wasn't anything waiting for him in Cali. It was just a place to get away. For now, it was just him and the open road.

The day had been so beautiful. Harry put the top down on his blood red convertible. It was a classic Firebolt. Only 15 ever made. He had successfully taken over the dirtiest corporation in his last year of university. It had been a several year process of working on the inside. Taking over smaller businesses. Knowing how to guide the board members so they would self implode. Everything was done legally, if just on this side of the light. He became the youngest self made billionaire of this century. What good was it to have a fortune if you couldn't indulge once in awhile.

Harry had enjoyed the drive. The wind blowing through his hair. The open road spread out before him. The desert scenery couldn't have been more beautiful. He hadn't realized how quickly night could fall in the desert, or why the cool air had faint hints cola mixed with the night blooms. Harry started to feel tired just as he saw a shimmering light a few miles away. When he pulled to the front of the old Spanish style hotel, he could hear a bell ring the time. Its deep tones sounding an ominous portent.

There was a tale, pale man with long black hair waiting in the door way as Harry walked up. He sneered at the young man as he lit a single candle. "Follow me, Mr. Potter. Your room has already been prepared." He turned with a flair of the black robes he wore and strode down the dark corridor without waiting to see if the boy followed or not.

Harry stared after the man. How did he know his name? Let alone have a room ready? Even he didn't know he would be stopping here. Harry couldn't decide if he should leave or not. He wanted an adventure and this certainly counted as one. 

"Coming, Mr. Potter?" the sinful voice floated out from the darkness.

Decision made, Harry jogged to catch up to the dark man and continued to follow him down the hall. He could have sworn he hear faint voices whispering as he walked. He tried to speak to his guide, to ask if he hear the whispering. He got no answer. Harry was sure he could hear the voices welcoming him to the hotel. Before he could question it further, they arrived at his room.

His mysterious guide opened the door and went in ahead. Harry thought it a bit rude, but followed after. Candles were lit around the spacious living area by his host.

"We are experiencing a power failure at the moment. Spare candle can be found in the side table next to the sofa. There are extra holders in the bedroom. If you need anything further, pull the cord by the door and it will alert the nightman." A neatly executed turn had his black robe swirling about his feet and he was gone with a soft click of the door.

Harry just stood in the middle of the room. The candles softly flickering and casting the room in a golden glow. He was in a state of disbelieving. He was confused to how this man knew who hew was, let alone knew he would be staying here. HE even didn't know he would be here. Then he could swear he could hear voices in the hallway welcoming him. Truth be told, he was very creeped out by the whole ordeal. He should just leave and try to find somewhere else to stay.

As those thoughts crawled across his brain, a sudden wave of exhaustion came over him. "Screw it." Harry said to no one. "Creepy or not, I'm staying. There's no way I can drive safely." He grabbed a candle off a side table and went searching for the bead room.

The room, or suite to be more accurate, had an enormous bath that any other time Harry would have immediately dove into. Instead, he took care of his basic needs with the complementary items. Harry only gave a passing thought that this place also had a toothbrush as part of the customary toiletries. Harry staggered into the bedroom and bleary eyed took in the forest green covered California king bed that sat in the middle of the room. He had just enough presence of mind to strip to his briefs before sliding under the sheets. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some other guests and finds out a little more about Snape.

The next morning, Harry wandered into the sitting room. The candles had burnt themselves out. He groaned softly at his stupidity for not putting them out before going to sleep. He rubbed his hands down his face as he serched for the kitchenette for something to eat.

The young man was actually surpriseded to find a freshly stocked fridge. Just another thing adding to the creepy factor. At this point he decided he would go along with this little adventure that fate threw at him. He fixed himself some toast while he waited for his coffee to brew. Sitting at the bar, eating an apple, he thought about what he should do next. He was obviously at some posh hotel or resort, so he might as well take advantage of the emmenities. Harry was sure there was a pool, he could spend the morning lazing about, perhaps chat up some guests.

With a plan decided upon, Harry cleaned up his mess and headed out to get his bags from the car. Before he could take more than a couple of steps, he saw his suitcases sitting just inside the door.

"What the hell?" he cried out. He could have sworn on his dead mother's grave they weren't there earlier and he knew he didn't carry them in last night. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Harry was fully aware that he should be running for the door. There were to many unexplained things going on. He reasoned that someone brought up his things while he was sleeping, it was a high end resort after all. He didn't focus to closely on the fact that his things were in the trunk of is car.

He put on his green Tulio trunks. They were a nice compromise between the itty-bitty bikinis and the surfer trunks. He knew he had a nice ass, so why not flaunt it a bit. He made sure that his beach bag had the necessary pool day goodies. Towel, sunscreen, book, water bottle, and the just in case condom. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed his sunglasses and headed for the pool.

The pool was the typical rectangle with palms and other tropical plants scattered about. A few lounge chairs with fluffy white towels on them lined the long sides of the water. Three or four umbrella covered table were scattered about giving the illusion of privacy. Harry was surprised to see one of the tables already occupied by three handsome young men about his age. He was even more surprised when they called him over and invited him to join them.

On of the young men stood up as he approached. He held out his hand in introduction. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy." 

"Harry Potter," he replied taking the proffered hand. He couldn't help his eyes roaming up and down the firm, pale body. Lingering a little longer on the mid area. It was obvious that Draco chose the c-ring option for his black Savage trunks. He didn't typically do casually hook ups, but damn, this blonde was tempting. Draco released his hand, letting his long fingers softly stroke the back of Harry's hand. He knew he looked good and by Harry's reaction, he knew it too. It seemed he had a new toy to play with.

Once they were seated, Draco introduced the other two men at the table. "The dark beauty is Blaise Zabini and the other sweet treat is Theodore Nott." Harry could tell these two also fell into the 'beautiful people' category. Both very tempting. Before they could properly start a conversation, the dark figure of last night silently appeared at the table. He took the empty seat next to Harry.

"Professor!" Theodore practically squealed. The other two gave the same greeting, albeit a calmer one. Harry must've had a puzzled expression so Blaise explained.

"Professor Snape was a teacher at some fancy boarding school in Scotland."

"What did you teach?" Harry asked, wondering why an educator would be little more than a bellhop.

"I taught science." 

"Really? What kind?" asked Harry with genuine curiosity.

"Chemistry." was the the droll reply.

Draco jumped into the conversation. "Professor is the resident pharmacist. If you catch my meaning . His creations are some of the best available."

Snape frowned at the blond while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Anything you want, the professor can deliver. What is it you call it, Professor, Pepper-Up? Then he's go this fantastic 'potion', Calming Draught to take the edge off the DT's. The master covers all of it." Theo gushed.

Harry contemplated what was said. He should be shocked, but if teachers were paid as little over seas as they were here in the US, then he could understand why the man turned to creating designer drugs.

Snape watched the young man, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He wasn't sure why it should matter. There was just something about him that sought his approval. That train of thought started to bother him and before anyone could say another word, Snape stood up, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Mr. Potter," and with a short bow and swirl of robes, he abruptly left.

"Anyone up for a swim?" asked Blaise. Apparently the older man's behavior was nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be rearranging the chapters once everything get done. I just wanted to put out a little treat for my poppets.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the pool, stays at the pool.

Draco and Theo joined Blaise in the pool for a rowdy game of volley ball. Harry stretched out on on of the lounge chairs and attempted to read his book. He spent more time watching the boys play than actually reading. He tried to keep from laughing out loud when Draco swam up behind Theo and pantsed him. The squeal that Theo emitted made him sound like a four year old boy.

Harry couldn't help bu to join in the laughter. Theo pulled his trunks up with a huff as he walked out of the pool. 

"Pricks," he cried, grabbing a towel and storming off.

The remain two boys in the water swam over to Harry. Hanging on the ledge, Blaise flicked water at him.

"Come join us, Harry. Now that the straight mans gone, we can have some serious fun." Blaise said in what was supposed to be a seductive tone, but just came across cheesy.

"Yeah. Come play with us. It'll be fun, I promise." Draco followed with a wink.

Harry had a moment of doubt. He knew what the two were insinuating. He didn't typically do casual hook ups, but since nothing about this place was normal, he figured why not. It wasn't like he was going to actually fuck them.

Without saying anything, Harry stood up and sashayed over to the diving board. The two boys turned to admire the firm ass and defined package as he went by. Blaise let a low wolf whistle. The dark haired boy smirked as he prepared for his dive. He took two jumps, soared into the air, executed a perfect jack-knife before slicing into the water with barely a splash to be seen.

Blaise and Draco were on Harry before he even had a chance to wipe the water from his eyes. Draco had his hands buried in the dark strands of hair while his lips devoured the wet ones, never minding the chlorine taste. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around the pale shoulders while his legs did the same to the trim waist. Blaise had wrapped a dark arm around Harry's chest and made sure the trio were on safe footing.

Once Blaise had his back supported, he let both hands roam the toned, caramel chest. The lack of hair cause him to let out a low hum of approval. Blaise had always preferred a smooth chest. Just having a new toy in his arms while his lover rave shed Harry made him harder than he had been in years.

Harry was quickly drowning in the erotic sensations. Blaise teased his nipples until the stood proud from his chest. He lips trailed kisses over his neck and shoulders, interspersed with murmurs in Italian. He could be reciting the dictionary for all Harry knew, but it ratcheted up his arousal a few hundred degrees.

The blond kept his lips and tongue occupied. There wasn't any of the typical get to know you exploration. This was pure, unadulterated lust. Draco kept plundering Harry's mouth. His tongue rubbing against the others. Mimicking what his hips were currently doing down below.

Harry's hands roamed over the pale skin. His own hips rocking forward and back, not sure whose cock felt better. The one at his ass or the one rubbing against his own, both felt so good. He slid his legs down so that they were resting on top of Draco's bum and pulled him tighter to him so that Harry had the two cocks he wanted rubbing at the same time. The sudden shift in their positions had all three men moaning in delight. Harry tore his lips away from Draco's to try and catch his breath, only to be captured by the ones from behind.

Blaise's kisses were no less passionate, but more seductive. Like dark chocolate slowly melting and invading the senses. Harry reached an arm up and behind to hold the dark head close. Draco took advantage of the barred neck to lick up and down the long expanse, pausing to make little nips along the way. Loving the small intake of breath at each turn.

It was while Harry was lost in the dual attack that he didn't fully realize that hands that had once been exploring skin above the waistline, now slipped under the band of his trunks. One began to tease his member. Just the tip that peeked from the cloak of foreskin. Another ghosted over his entrance. Never before had Harry been subjected to such decadence. He would have been swept away completely if it hadn't been for the loud bellow of...

"Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

*****

Snape had been observing the three boys. They were captivating to watch. There coloring blending together to make a mouth watering treat. When he saw hands start to accost Harry's intimate region, he felt a surge of anger. How dare the renters touch his Harry. The master had promised him a companion of his own. He knew the moment he saw the green eyed beauty that he was his. He didn't share what was his. "Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

 

Harry jerked out of his lust induced haze to see an angry dark angel above him. Black robes swirling about his feet, hands clenched in fists at his sides. Draco and Blaise moved their hands slowly from Harry. Despite the obvious anger of the professor, they didn't want anything to happen to their toy.

Draco spoke for the brunette. "We didn't mean any harm, Professor. We were just having some fun with the new guy."

"Yeah, we thought he was a new toy." Blaise added.

Harry felt his cheeks go up in flames. He couldn't believe he had let himself get so carried away. To hear his indiscretion in such a callous way, he was beyond mortified. Without thinking, he disentangled himself from the other two and all but ran from the pool. He didn't even bother to grab his things. He just had to escape the humiliation.

Snape called after him. "Potter! Wait!", but it was useless. Harry was gone. With a glare at the two dog faced men in to water, he grabbed Harry's bag and went after his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each verse isn't a chapter. The boys have a lot to share and to make it a more manageable read, I broke things up a bit. I like to have things around 1,000 ish words chunks. It makes reading during break time a little easier.
> 
> Thoughts so far?


	4. Part 2c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape tries to woo Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize, Part 2 is ending up with several pieces. All combined, it is over 6K+ words. I don't like them quite that long. Let me know if you prefer long chapters like that, I will be happy to oblige.

The professor caught up to the young man in the courtyard. "Harry," he called softly.

Harry stopped where he was. His head down and shoulder hunched forward with his arms wrapped around himself. Severus came up behind and hesitantly put a hand on the quickly drying shoulder. He was grateful that it wasn't shrugged off.

"You've done nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. Come. We can discuss this in a more private location."

Harry looked up at the dark man. Why did he want to talk about how to he almost fucked two men in the pool? Was he going to be thrown out? "There's no need. Give me 30 minutes to get my stuff, have a quick shower and I'll be out of here." He held out his hand for his pool bag.

Without conscious thought, Severus grabbed it in his own, larger hand. "You misunderstand, Mr. Potter. I don't want you to leave. I with to speak with you where we can sit down out of the beastly heat and share some refreshments."

Harry stared at their linked hands. So many thoughts swirled in his mind. Was the guy hitting on him? Was it even allowed? Did he want to go with him? He is a lot older, but for some reason he feels safe. Almost like coming home. Lacing their fingers, Harry nodded his acceptance and let himself be led. The smile he got from the dour man gave him a tingling sensation in his tummy.

They didn't go far. Snape led them through a gate that was somewhat hidden by hanging plants. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where the older man had taken them. It was like a tropical oasis. Lush green plants were everywhere. Brightly colored flowers mixed among the green. This was paradise.

The older man felt the pull when his companion stopped. He looked back at the young man and chuckled softly at the look of pure awe on the boys face. It was exactly the reaction he was hopping for. He stepped back to whisper in Harry's ear, "I'm glad you like my private garden. Just a little further and we'll have a place to sit and chat." His warm breath sent shivers down the young man's spine. His lips almost brush the sensitive shell of his ear. Slowly Severus pulled back before the temptation to taste the caramel colored flesh became to powerful. 

Snape led them further into the green depths. Soon it opens up to a white wicker bistro table with two matching fan back wicker chairs. He was pleased to see the pitcher of iced tea with two glasses standing on either side waited for them. He had asked for a plate of fresh cut fruit, but accepted the bowl of fruit instead.

Severus sat down after Harry and proceeded to pour each of them a glass of tea. He handed one over to Harry then settled back in his chair. Watching the younger man fidget over the rim of his glass was entertaining.

Harry didn't know where to look or what to say. He was overwhelmed. First being on the edge of an orgasm from two incredibly hot guys only to have it snatched away. Then arousal being replaced by embarrassment and shame followed by a sudden feeling of comfort from a total stranger. So he blurted the first thing that came to mind."So, what do you want to talk about?" 

Gracefully setting his glass down, Severus answered. "I wish to discuss what took place at the pool."

Harry blanched. "Oh...okay."

"I know you aren't a man of loose morals, Mr. Potter. However, the two you were with are."

It only took a minute for that to sink in. "You mean they're..."

"Rent boys. Gigolos on occasion." replied Snape.

"Good business strategy. Give out samples to lure the. buyer in. Classic." Harry felt even more embarrassed 

"Oh no, Harry. There wasn't any sampling going on. They fully intended to 'go all the way'. No charge of course."

"How do you know they weren't going to charge me? It could still show up on my bill."

"Simple. They thought you were a new toy for them to play with. We get them from time to time."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, putting his now empty glass on the table.

Snape filled it back up before he continued. Using the time to think of an answer that wouldn't scare the young man off. "The master likes to reward loyalty on occasion."

Harry sat back with his glass. He knew that there were people like that. He just never thought he would be part of it. "So, I'm the new toy?"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. You are no toy." replied the dark man in the most deep and sexy timber Harry had ever heard. The cultured voice alone was starting to make his blood flow south.

"So what am I then?" he asked softly.

'Mine.' thought Severus as he moved to stand before Harry. He took the empty glass from unresistant fingers. He gazed into the innocent emerald green eyes, open wide and full of uncertainty. His heat jumped when he saw trust resting underneath. He leaned down and gently grabbed the small man's hands and pulled him up.

Slowly, Severus ran his hands up Harry's arms to cup his face. Harry licked his lips and tilted his head up to meet the soft lips descending on his own. Their lips molded together like they had done this a million times before. Severus gently parted the plump lips to let his tongue slip in and explore the hot cavern that was Harry's mouth. One of his hands slid through the messy mop to cradle the back of Harry's head. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck as the kiss deepened.

Severus pulled back from the sweet lips, smiling at the look of bliss on the young mans face. "Meet me in the courtyard at 9:00 tonight." he rasped.

Harry opened his eyes to stare into the dark eyes that he suddenly found fascinating, "Of course."

"Forgive me, but the master requires my presence. I shall see you this evening." 

Snape placed a chaste kiss on Harry's bruised lips and then hastened away, leaving a some what dazed Harry watching the dark man disappear through the trees. A slow grin spread across the tan face. Whistling a happy tune, Harry grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and strolled back to his rooms.


	5. Part 2d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They declare their intentions.

Once back and showered, Harry call the Captain and asked for some Ogden's to be sent to his room.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter. We haven't been able to get that whiskey since 1969. I have some beautifully aged Chardonnay - 1901."

Harry wondered why the Captain was offering wine in place of the whiskey he requested. He went with it figuring nothing made sense around here anyway.

"That would be fine. Thank you."

It was about that time that Harry's stomach let him know that it wanted more that a peach. He glanced at the clock and realized that he had skipped lunch. No wonder he was hungry. He was digging through the fridge when the wine arrived. Harry had to agree that the wine complemented the steak the he found.

After supper, Harry decided to treat himself to a long hot bath. He had only rinsed the chlorine smell off in the shower earlier. With all the emotional upheaval, he needed to relax and regroup. He was surprised to find a variety of oils and bath bombs in an array for scents. There were even several candles if he so chose. A lavender candle was lit, a bergamot bomb was added to the water and the young man was in nirvana.

At exactly nine o'clock, all eyes were drawn to a dark haired young man. Even at an average height of 5'9, he was an imposing figure. Clothed in a forest green shirt, unbuttoned at the neck to show just a hing of tanned throat. He fitted black slacks left nothing to the imagination.

Harry flushed when he realized that everyone was staring at him. The courtyard was lit with strings of Edison lights. A bar was set up in the corner and tables scattered around. There was a dance floor in the middle that already had several people on it.

Harry scanned the area, looking for his dark angel. He saw Draco and Blaise grinding on each other and Theo dancing alone with a somber expression. He was about to head to the bar when the person he was searching for suddenly appeared in front of him, holding a glass of champagne.

"Causing a scene like usual, Mr. Potter." Snape drolled.

Taking the offered glass, "I try." he replied.

Offering his arm, Snape escorted the beautiful young man to a secluded table on the far side of the dance floor. Heads turned and jealous eyes followed the striking couple. News of the pool incident had already traveled through the hotel. Everyone knew not to mess with the professor or his belongings. 

"Come here often?" Harry asked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Snape rolled his eyes at the cheesy pick up line. "Actually, I asked you here because I would like to court you."

"Court me? Is that like a date?" the young man asked sipping his champagne.

"Similar. I apologize for my archaic expression. I am old and this fits my intentions where as 'date' does not."

"You're not that old, Professor. Besides, I prefer older men."

"Harry, I am 20 years your senior. Most young men don't fancy someone so old. I realize I am not a 'catch' but I can assure you that you will not be bored."

"Let me state again for your 'senior' ears. I. prefer. older. men." Harry stated, leaning into the older man's space. "I also find you mysterious, witty, and sexy as hell." He leaned back into his chair, taking a drink.

Severus was momentary speechless. He took a sip from his own glass to cover his surprise. Harry smirked at the obvious ploy. A wicked thought popped into his mind. "I accept your offer of courtship, and hold you to your promise."

It took everything he had to not drag the youth off to his quarters.

Recognizing the flare of desire, Harry continued to torment his future lover. He was promised a courtship, and he was going to have it. The chase was half the fun. "So, is there a dance every night?" 

"Yes. It allows those to remember or in some cases-forget."

Harry was about to ask what Snape meant. Before he could even open his mouth, the older mans was asking him to dance. The room parted to allow the couple access to the dance floor. Snape swung Harry into the classic dance pose, waiting for the band to start. The opening notes of a waltz rang out and the aloof professor led his young man across the floor.

The pair moved together like they had done it all their lives. People move to the side to watch the handsome couple glide around the floor. The two men didn't speak. Words weren't necessary. The way the older man held the younger spoke loud and clear. Harry was his. He was precious. He was loved. If the looks Harry was giving back meant anything, he felt the same thing. Just as the music was cresting, Severus twirled Harry and as the final notes played, leaned him into a dip. Their eyes locked. Green staring into black. Black slowly descending. Lips parting. The last note faded into the darkness as their lips touched. Harry wanted the moment to last forever. The sweet caress of soft lips against his own was a taste of heaven.

Applause broke the trance. Snape pulled Harry up. Both blushing at the attention. They had been so lost in each other, they hadn't noticed they were alone on the dance floor. In a bold move, Harry bowed low before the crowd. He slapped Severus on the arm, gesturing for him to also bow. The crowd went wild when their stoic 'potion' master also bowed. Harry rose up grinning. Severus stood up and looked at the crowd. Normally a look from the professor would have cause instant silence, but in this instance it only dimmed the noise. They were overjoyed seeing the grumpy man actually happy for once.

Harry laughed at his partners expression. He figured out the man used intimidation to keep other in line. Seeing his scowl fail was just funny. Snape couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Harry's hand and drug him away to his private garden.


	6. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be one last part. 3b. Harry meets the master, answers his 'meaning of life', and has some more nookie with his beloved professor.

Severus pulled Harry flush against him. His face buried in the dark curls to smell his unique scent. Harry's hands explored the firm back and broad shoulders of the man holding him. His head thrown back, a soft moan falling from his mouth when gentle lips started kissing their way across his throat, up his jaw, before setting on his own. It was meant to be an introduction of lips, but when Severus heard Harry's moan, he had to have a taste. Thin lips parted full ones. Tongues met in greeting. The tangling of the wet muscle turned into a full ravishment. 

A firm thigh settled between Harry's own. Snape could feel a hardness that matched his own. He trailed kisses down to the sensitive juncture of neck and collar. He relished in the subtle roll of hips and groan when he bit down. Severus tried to reclaim the sweet lips, but Harry giggled softly and stepped back from him.

"I want our first time to be in a bed, not the garden." Harry stated quietly.

Severus had to swallow a growl at those words. He grabbed the young man's hand and all but drug him to his cottage. They fell through the door laughing at nothing. Just happy to be together.

"I would love to see your bedroom." said Harry in a lust filled voice.

The professors eyes darkened even more. This time he allowed the growl to come out. He nodded towards the short hall directly in front of them. Harry smiled lasciviously and sashayed his way to the room.

The bedroom was all male. Dark green walls and hard wood floor. The bed was done in tan leather. The rest of the furnishings were done in an oak finish to match. Brass wall sconces flanked the bed to cast it in a warm glow. Harry let out a small snort at the small jar resting prominently on the side table. While the professors hands were soft, it was obvious it wasn't hand cream.

Severus stepped up behind his young man. His arms wrapped around him while he nuzzled the side of his neck. When long fingers tied to undo his shirt, Harry gently removed his hands and turned to face his soon to be lover.

"You first." he said, starting to unbutton the black shirt. "You've got to see me au naturale, mostly, now it's my turn."

By the time he was finished speaking, Harry had already undone the buttons and proceeded to remove it from the pale torso. He ran his hands up Severus's sides, across solid toned arms. He traced the outlines of a still visible six pack. Even the softness of age and lifestyle could't hide that he was still a fit man. The younger man giggle when the muscles twitched under his light touch. Severus was ticklish.

"Brat." he whispered. It soon morphed into a groan when the same fingers traced lazy circles over dusty pink nipples. His hands were clenched tight into fists at his sides. He wanted to strip his young partner and throw him on the bed. Instead he stood there and endured the sweet torture. He couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure when the fingers were replaced with lips.

Harry circled the nipple with the tip of his tongue before engulfing the entire thing into the hot cavern of his mouth. Severus cried out when teeth gently bit down. Hands latched onto dark curls in an attempt to stay grounded. Harry grinned, delighting in the rush of desire, knowing it was him that was causing his partner to cry out in pleasure.

"You've got me so hard I could hammer a nail with my cock." Harry whispered.

Severus smashed there mouths together. Tongues fought, not for dominance, but to share raw passion. It was a sloppy, messy kiss. Wet and demanding. The time for gentle exploration was over.

Harry pulled back first, panting lightly. He locked eyes, black with green. Both half lidded in desire. His hand drifted down to palm the massive erection that he could hardly wait to get in him. His lips placed wet, open mouthed kisses along the pale neck as he murmured "This feels like it could pound nails too. I want it pounding into me." Harry gripped Severus's aching cock in tight fist, making the man hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Hard."

It was a matter of seconds for both men to be stripped and lying on the bed. They were kissing with wet, open mouths. Their hands roaming over firm flesh. Groans and gasps of passion filling the room. Severus pulled Harry to lie on top of him, the muscular legs falling to the sides. Their cocks lining up to provide the needed friction both desired. Harry thrust slowly, using the copious amounts of pre-cum as the lubrication, groaning each time the head of their cocks brushed past each other.

Severus's hands rubbed up and down Harry's back, loving the slow teasing. He thrust up in time to meet the downwards stroke, making both gasp in pleasure. Harry's pace picked up, the beginning of release coiling in his gut. Large hands found their way to rounded globes of his arse. Severus massaged the firm flesh as the young man humped above him. His fingers trailed down the crack , intent on finding the puckered treasure.

The dark angel inhaled sharply when his fingers found something other than the soft ring of flesh. He stopped the rolling of hips above him. Harry knew the exact moment when Snape discovered his surprise. He slid off the older man to lie face first in the sheets. He raised up his bum in offering. He turned his face to the side, waiting to hear what his lover would say.

Severus sat up behind the caramel flesh, panting at the offered gift. He rubbed up and down his gift before pulling the cheeks apart to see a small green gem sparkling at him. He was speechless for a second time that night. Harry was wearing a gold plug. He let one finger trace around the base, making the smaller body twitch.

"You wore this - for me?"

"I didn't want to wait to feel you cock inside me..."

"So you prepared yourself ahead of time." he answered in awe. His fingers gripped the base and pushed it in in tiny pulses. Harry whined and arched his back.

Breathlessly, "I promise..oh gods.." as the toy his his prostrate "I'll still be...ah.." as it got his again, "tight for you."

Severus growled and pulled the plug out quickly, causing Harry to whine loudly and arch his back even further. His cock shot out a stream of clear liquid. The older man was a bit surprised at the boys control. That much play would have had the renters cumming all over themselves.

He reached for the jar and the small foil square resting underneath. It was his own formula. The commercial stuff wasn't up to his standards. Master always got him what ever he needed, so he made sure there was enough for everyone. Harry wiggled his butt, "Severus. I need you in me. Now!"

He slapped on cheek. "Patience." Condom on and covered in slick, he lined himself up and started to push in. 

"Oh gods." Harry gasped as Severus slid in until he was balls deep. "That feels so good." He reached up behind to grip a pale thigh.

Severus tightened his fingers on tan hips. He breathed in large amounts of air. Just as Harry promised, his channel was hot and tight, gripping his cock like a vise. It took all his control to keep from spilling right there.

Harry released his grip on Severus's thigh. "Move," he moaned, rocking back on the hardness filling him. Severus didn't need to be told twice. He thrust hard into the velvet heat. Meeting thrust for thrust, his balls swinging to slap against Harry's thighs. The sounds of grunting and flesh meeting flesh was all that could be heard in the room.

"Touch yourself." Snape commanded. "Make yourself cum. Spill your seed all over the duvet. I want to smell it as we sleep."

"Fuuuck", groaned the young man, reaching up to stroke his aching prick. It got to the point he didn't need to anything but let Severus drive him through his tight fist. His was just on the edge of release, "More. I need more. Please."

The angle changed. Harry screamed came as his dark angel found his sweet spot. Severus pulled him up against his chest so he was sitting on his thighs. One hand pinched and rolled a nipple while the other took a hold of his prick. All Harry could do was hang on for the ride. 

He curled an arm behind the long locks, forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth for a heated kiss. The other covered the hand that tormented his nipples. He let out a cry as his prostrate was stroked again and for a second time hot ropes of cum sot over his stomach and chest. Severus followed with a low guttural moan. He continued to thrust through his own orgasm fantasizing bout the time when he could fill Harry with his seed until it was leaking down his thighs. Their mouths moving lazily against each other as they came down from their high.

Condom disposed of and messed cleaned up, Severus pulled the duvet over the both of them. He inhaled deeply, loving the scent of sex and Harry. He spooned Harry tightly to his chest, throwing a leg over the smaller ones, just to make sure. The smaller man giggled quietly at the possessiveness. Just as he was about to drift off, he swore he heard a mumbled "Mine. All mine."


	7. Part 3b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Master.

It had only been an hour or so since Harry fell asleep. He never could sleep long when he was with a new lover, no matter how good the the orgasm was. He laid there, still spooned, listening to his dark angel sleep. While he enjoyed the warm, safe feeling , he was confused as to why. He never felt that with a partner so quickly, if ever if he thought about to hard. He gently slid out from the human cocoon and pulled his trousers on. Harry spared a glance at his professor, smiling as he grabbed his pillow, burying his face into it.

Harry wandered into the garden. Solar torches from the patio proved a s subdued light. He opted to sit on the grass. The fan back chairs weren't that comfortable. It was late enough that the only sound was that of the nocturnal insects. He leaned back on his elbows, inhaling the heady scent of the night blossoms.

He thought about the things that led up to him being here, trying to figure out some of the stranger events. The most important one being the mood professor. He fell flat on his back when he heard a cultured voice behind him.

"It's a beautiful night."

Harry lept to his feet to face a handsome, older man sitting properly in one of the chairs. He resembled a king on his throne.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Mr. Potter. Please sit." He gestured to the other chair.

There was something in the tone of his voice that didn't allow argument. Cautiously, Harry sat waiting to hear what this man had to say.

"Forgive my manners, Mr. Potter. I'm know around here as the Master."

Harry took the offered hand. He noticed that it was smooth and manicured.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a bit about you from Severus."

The master smiled at the use of his potions masters first name. "What were thinking about before I interrupted?" he asked, settling back into his chair.

"Nothing much. Just enjoying the night." While the man commanded respect, there was something about him Harry didn't trust. 

"It's impossible to go back, you know." the cultured voice drawled.

"Pardon?" Harry asked confused.

"What you were thinking about. Going back to Detroit. Nothing would change. Your friends would still ostracize you. In fact, most of the community would be intolerant if you were to be openly affectionate with your partner. No matter what you did, nothing would change their minds."

"How could you possible know that?"

"I make it my business to know, Mr. Potter. It's why my hotel is so successful, if a bit odd."

Harry blushed a bit at that. He had been thinking that. He slouch back into his chair. He was fast approaching mental overload. 

"Let me share a little history with you, Mr. Potter. Severeus has been with me since the very beginning. He played an essential role in build the the hotel. In all the years we have worked together, he has never asked me for a thing. I believed he was content in utilizing the hotel's amenities. However, I have noticed that his has become more surly and reclusive. Even for him. Doing some questioning I came to the conclusion that he was lonely. So I searched the world over for the perfect companion. Someone who was patient but wouldn't take any grief. Who was brave and had a bit of a hero complex. Someone who was loyal and trustworthy. I believe that I found him in a handsome young ma from Detroit that decided to drive cross county."

Harry shot out of his chair. "Now just a minute. There is no way I am that person. You can't possible know all that about me. It's all pure coincidence." 

The master sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled and resting on his chin. A sly smile playing on his lips.

"Is it, Harry? You immediately felt safe in his presence. You trust him enough to listen. No couple has ever taken the dance floor by storm like you two did and I won't even begin to mention the sexual attraction."

Harry stood in stunned silence. Process everything that was said. All of it was true. He turned towards the patio when he heard his name whispered. The professor was standing at the edge of the patio wearing only a short robe. Harry smiled at the sight. He held out his hand in invitation. When slim fingers enclosed his own, Harry pulled the man flush against him. His arms wrapped around his waist. Severus wrapped his own arms around the shorter man's shoulders and rested his cheek on top of the unruly dark hair.

"I met the master." Harry felt the professor tense. He leaned up and gave him a kiss, then went back to resting his head on his chest. "He is a very strange man and very creepy. He knew things about me, that shouldn't have been possible."

"That is why we are all permanent guests here. He knows what we want and provides it." Severus's dark voice purred.

"What is it you wanted, Severus?" Harry wanted to hear if the master was correct and he had been brought here for this man.

Severus gave Harry a squeeze and pulled him down to the soft grass to sit. "I've been wanting a companion. Someone that would want me for me, not what I could provide. Master said he would provide that for me since I have been so loyal to him." He looked straight at Harry as he spoke. Willing the young man to understand he was the person he wanted.

Harry understood, but wasn't going to give in so easily. He had to tease just a bit. "I didn't know what I wanted until tonight. I realized that what I had been looking for was a cranky reclusive chemist. He had to be tall, dark and mysterious."

Severus's heart started beating faster, he dared to hope that Harry was willing to accept his fate. "Did you find what you wanted?" 

Harry crawled into Snape's lap and draped his arms over the broad shoulders. "Yes I did. I think I'm going to like it here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus material coming. ;)


	8. Bounus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garden sex. What else can I say.

Harry started placing soft kisses up Severus's neck, bringing a quiet moan from the older  man.  His hands slid up and down the caramel flesh in his lap.  Harry hummed his pleasure.  Wanting his lover to know he liked what he was doing.  When Harry reached Severus;s ear, he traced the shell with the tip of this tongue, making the older man shudder.  When he gently bit on the lobe, Severus grabbed his young lovers shoulder blades and bucked up, making both men gasp as their erections rubbed together.  
Harry slowly pushed his lover to the ground. He frotted minutely, absorbing the sharp gasps from his dark angel when the soft fabric of his trousers brush against bare flesh.  One had rack down the pale flesh below him whiled the other pinched and rolled his own nipples.  Severus spared a moment to stare and his young lover.  His eyes half lidded in desire.  His lips parted, panting in arousal.  Long fingers quickly found their way to the waistband of Harry's trousers.  They made quick work of the zip and were soon caressing their prize.  
Harry let out a loud moan when cool fingers closed around his aching member.  Both hands flying behind him to rest on firm thighs, grounding him.  
"Severus." he groaned, rocking into the tight fist.  
Severus smirked, relishing the power he held over his young lover.  He slowly pumped the turgid flesh, occasionally rubbing this thumb over the leaking slit, using Harry's own juices as lubricant.  Each swipe of the thumb or twist of the hand brought cries of pleasure from the boy.  He ignored his own aching flesh, preferring to hear the sounds he could get his lover to make.  
"Severus, stop." Harry gasped out.  He pushed the older man's hand away.  He raised himself enough to push the offending cloth off.  He settled himself back against the hot flesh he so desperately wanted in him.  
The contact cause both men to groan.    
"Harry." the elder gasped when the young man rubbed against his length.  His hands reached around to grab the firm globes of  his ass.  One finger rand down the crease to find his lover still loose.  
The young man whimpered at the touch.  His hands dung in the robe pockets below him, hoping his dark angel brought slick with him.  With a triumphant shout, Harry pulled a small phial of the silky substance into the air.  He made short wok of putting a cursory amount at his opening. He did take his time coating this lovers cock.  He  used slow firm strokes to spread the slick.  Severus tried to swallow the needy whimpers, but they escaped anyway.    
When Harry deemed Severus thoroughly coated, he raised up on his knees to position the hard flesh at his opening.  
"I want you to claim me.  Make me yours." and with those words, he dropped down, engulfing Severus' prick into his tight heat.  
Harry's fingers dug into Severus's chest as he rod him fast and hard.  Sweat driped from his face as he bounced on the turgid flesh.  Severus could only hand on as his lover took possession of his body.  Harry wanted to be claimed, but in fact Harry  was claiming Severus.  He tried to grip the bouncing cock, only to have his hand shoved away.  
"Severus,  Cum for me.  Mark me." Harry cried just as Severus's orgasm tore through him.  Never had one been so powerful to cause the older man to fold in half.  The cry that tore from his throat had the night birds fleeing their trees in an angry chatter.  
At the same moment, Harry's own release hit him just as strong.  Ropes of hot see shot from his untouched member.  Hos lovers name falling from his own lips.  He could feel the warmth of Severus's seed as it spread through him.  A tired smile graced his face as he collapsed on top of the body below him.  His lips claiming the others in a languid kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my first attemt at a Snarry. I will be doing a massive edit and revision on the entire story. If there is anyone who would like to join me. I would love to have company in the cleaning up process. I'll even bring pizza and soda. Grown-up drinks if you really want. ;).   
> Hugs, -DD


End file.
